The Great Capcom Team Fighting Tournament
by JTurner
Summary: Characters of the Capcom Universe form teams to find out who is the strongest! Random Comedy! It will make you laugh I promise! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Capcom Team Fighting Tournament  
  
Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh: Hello everyone this is your announcer Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh. Also known as Triple R! WELCOME TO THE CAPCOM TEAM FIGHTING TOURNAMENT! All characters in this story are property of Capcom except for me! Oh and a few celebrities. Asterisks * * symbolize an action and character thoughts are in parenthesis ( ). Now I'm going to turn it over to B.B Hood for a little audience feedback!  
  
B.B Hood: Thanks Triple R! The crowd is going wild here in the stands of the Capcom Dome Arena.  
  
*The crowd behind B.B starts to yell and flip out*  
  
B.B Hood: Characters from all over the Capcom Universe have formed teams of three and have come here to the Capcom Dome Arena to answer the question, who are the toughest Capcom characters? Right now I'm here with some random guy and girl whose names aren't important, excuse me sir what are your expectations for this tournament?  
  
Some Random Guy: Oh yeah I'm on T.V! WHOOO!  
  
*Some Random Guy starts to wave at the camera.*  
  
B.B Hood: Yes you are, but what are your thoughts on the tournament?  
  
Some Random Guy: I'd like to give a shot out to all my dawgs in Metro City holdin' it down for the big MC. Pookie, J.J, Lil Al, Tina what's up ya'll!  
  
*B.B looks at the guy with a blank stare*  
  
B.B Hood: ( I don't get paid enough for this) Are you done?  
  
Some Random Guy: Yeah sorry.  
  
B.B Hood: What are your thoughts on the tournament?  
  
Some Random Guy: Oh yeah, Team Final Fight is going to take it all the way! WHOOOOO! Maki, Guy, and Cody are representin' Metro City!  
  
B.B Hood: Right. . . So miss what are your thoughts on the tournament?  
  
Some Random Girl: Oh yeah I'm on T.V!  
  
B.B Hood: If you don't answer the frickin' question then I'm gonna bust a cap in your ass!  
  
*B.B pulls out an uzi from her picnic basket*  
  
Some Random Girl: Ok Ok. . . Ryu and Ken are so hot so I'm going to have to say Team Hadoken! Sakura is pretty cute to for a girl. If I were a guy then I'd. . .  
  
*B.B. and Some Random Guy give her blank stares*  
  
Some Random Girl: But I'm not a lesbian or anything. . .  
  
*Ellen DeGeneres walks up*  
  
Ellen DeGeneres: I'm a lesbian and I'm proud. You should be too!  
  
*Ellen gets blank stares from everyone*  
  
B.B Hood: What the?!?. . . How did you get in here? . . . You know what never mind SECURITY!  
  
*A large man in a black suit grabs Ellen and drags her off*  
  
Ellen DeGeneres: AHHHH!  
  
B.B Hood: Anyway back to you Triple R  
  
*The camera goes back to Triple R as he is picking his nose*  
  
Triple R: Wow that's an odd color for a booger. Whoa! Ok were back to me! HaHa Triple R here and we are almost ready for our first match after a word from our sponsor!  
  
*T.V Commercial*  
  
Sally Struthers: Do you want to take over your own country? Sure we all do. You may want to for your own amusement or just to have countless citizens worship you as a god. That's why I am endorsing Bison's Guide to Conquering. This book provides excellent tips on forming your own evil syndicate to take over a country of your own. These tips include: Army training, weapons of mass destruction and recruiting your own lackeys. So when you're in the mood to terrorize the citizens of your country and rule them with an iron fist. Remember Bison's Guide to Conquering! In a book store near you!  
  
Triple R: Yes! We are back! I'm here at ringside with Team Poser, which consists of Dan, Adon, and Sean.  
  
Dan: That's Team Power! Not Poser!  
  
Triple R: Whatever you say *Cough* loser *Cough*  
  
Dan: What was that?  
  
Triple R: Oh nothing. Anyway what do you think of how everyone considers your team as a bunch of rip off Street Fighter Characters?  
  
Dan: I don't know what you're talking about?  
  
Triple R: Well most people say you're a fake Ryu, Adon is a phony Sagat, and Sean is a wannabe Ken.  
  
Adon: I disagree with that! Everyone knows I'd kick Sagat's ass any day of the week.  
  
Triple R: Hey there goes Sagat! * Triple R points behind Adon*  
  
Adon: Wha. . . What?!? Where? *Adon looks around in terror*  
  
Triple R: Hah hah just kidding! So what's your plan to make it through the preliminary rounds?  
  
Sean: Well, we are going to get in the ring and. . . and . . .beat the other guys up. . .  
  
Dan and Adon: Yeah!  
  
Triple R: Sounds like a plan! Good luck guys (you'll need it)  
  
*Team Poser I mean Power walks off*  
  
Triple R: Their opponents for the first match will be Team Evil! Team Evil consists of Bison, Gill, and Akuma. Wow how did they get Akuma to join them? Oh well anyway hello there. Team Evil is an interesting name how did you come up with that?  
  
Bison: Well. . . I think it's because we are all. . . Evil?  
  
Triple R: Right. . . So do you think Team Pose. . . dang I mean Power has any chance of beating you in the first round?  
  
Gill: No, with me as the team leader we shall take the victory over all our opponents.  
  
Bison: Wait I thought I was the team leader?  
  
Gill: No you aren't I am.  
  
Bison: No, me!  
  
Gill: No, me!  
  
Bison: Me!  
  
Gill: Me!  
  
Bison: Me times one million!  
  
Gill: Me times infinity!  
  
Akuma: Shut up or I'll kill you all!  
  
*Bison and Gill calm down*  
  
Triple R: Well . . . good luck to you guys the first match is about to begin.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Ok Team Power and Team Evil you have two choices. You can fight each other one on one, meaning that when one of you defeats an opponent you have to face the next person in their team. First team to have all their member's eliminated loses. Or you can all engage in battle at the same time which is the free for all. The team that cause's the other team's members to submit, lose consciousness, or step outside of the ring wins. Ok what will it be?  
  
(A/N: just think about Dragonball Z tournament rules)  
  
Bison: Free for all. Let's get this over with quick.  
  
Dan: Sure, I agree  
  
Gill: Wait you aren't the team leader why are you calling the shots?  
  
Bison: Shut up! You are too. . . too. . . naked to be team leader!  
  
Gill: I'll show you!  
  
Gill punches Bison in the face and kicks him in the stomach. Bison reels over but follows with an uppercut to Gill's chin that knocks him to the ground.  
  
Bison: Now to show you what Psycho Power can do! Psycho Crusher!  
  
Bison dove through the air and spiraled with Psycho energy. He hit Gill hard and knocked him to the edge of the arena.  
  
Dan: Um aren't they supposed to be fighting us?  
  
Adon: I think that's how this is supposed to go.  
  
Sean: Shh maybe they'll knock themselves out and we get an easy win.  
  
Bison leapt on Gill and the two continued to beat the crap out of each other  
  
Akuma: ENOUGH!!! Messatsu Gou Hadou!  
  
Akuma shot a huge stream of energy at both Bison and Gill which knocked them out of the arena and into a wall. The two fell to the ground and were knocked unconscious. A team of medics came and put them both on a stretcher and carried them off.  
  
Akuma: I am the most powerful being in the Capcom Universe! And I don't need a team to prove it. I can do it on my own!  
  
Sean: Does this mean we have to fight him on our own?  
  
Adon: Uh oh  
  
Akuma ran full speed toward Dan, Adon, and Sean. The three stood there terrified.  
  
Adon: I think this is gonna hurt what do we do?  
  
Dan: Gadoken!  
  
Dan shot a puny fire ball at Akuma which fizzled and hit the ground long before it even reached him. The fireball landed on the ground of the arena and made a small crack in the floor. As Akuma ran toward them he tripped on the crack in the floor. Akuma slipped and landed on his head, which knocked him unconscious.  
  
*The entire stadium was silent as if in shock.*  
  
Referee Mills Lane: The winners are Team Power!!  
  
*The stadium crowd went wild and applauded their victory, even if it was sheer luck*  
  
Dan: We won?!? Yeah we won! I knew we could do it.  
  
*Dan, Adon, and Sean jumped up and down with delight then left the arena.*  
  
*The camera goes back to Triple R and he doesn't notice it"  
  
Triple R: How in the hell did that happen? . . . Oh we're back to me! Yes! Well that was an interesting fight . . . It looks like Team Power goes on to the semi finals. . . B.B let's hear some audience reactions to the first match.  
  
B.B Hood: Ok Triple R I'm here in the crowd and I'm about to ask a man with a bad toupee what he thinks of this.  
  
Man with a Bad Toupee: It's not a toupee.  
  
B.B Hood: Sure it's not. . . so what do you think of the first match?  
  
Man with a Bad Toupee: Well, I think. . .  
  
B.B Hood: You know what I don't care what you think you have a bad toupee, SECURITY!  
  
*A large man in a black suit comes and grabs the man with a bad toupee*  
  
Man with a Bad Toupee: AHHHHH!  
  
B.B Hood: Well back to you Triple R!  
  
Triple R: OK. . . This is Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh. . . and I'm here with the Lady Dark Stalkers. . . probably the most scantily clad team here. They are Morrigan, Lillith, and Felicia!  
  
*All the men in the crowd whistle and yell*  
  
Some Man in the Audience: Marry me Morrigan!  
  
*Morrigan blows a kiss to the guy in the stands*  
  
Triple R: So, ladies are you ready?  
  
Morrigan: Of course the Lady Dark Stalkers are always ready!  
  
Felicia: We are ready to kick some butt!  
  
*The men in the crowd go wild*  
  
Triple R: You definitely have a large amount of fans here backing you up. What are your plans to make it through this tournament?  
  
Morrigan: Well we are going to blah blah blah then we blah blah because we blah blah blah.  
  
*Triple R did not understand what she said because he was so busy looking at her cleavage*  
  
Morrigan: Umm Triple R. . .Triple R are you listening to me?  
  
Triple R: Umm. . . No I was looking at your cleavage. . . I mean umm broccoli makes me squeamish!  
  
* The Lady Stalkers looked at him with a blank stare*  
  
Triple R: You're not buying that are you?  
  
Morrigan: No  
  
Triple R: Thought not. . . Well good luck to you Lady Dark Stalkers.  
  
*The Lady Dark Stalkers advance to the arena*  
  
Triple R: Now I'm going to talk to Team Techie. Team Techie consists of Captain Commando, Hayato, and Jin. So fellas what strategy are you going to employ to defeat the Lady Dark Stalkers?  
  
Captain Commando: Well I think the first thing we can do is probably try not to look at Morrigan's cleavage.  
  
Triple R: Yeah I know what you mean that thing has hypnotic powers.  
  
Hayato: We are going to come out on top.  
  
Jin: Exactly.  
  
Triple R: Good luck to you all.  
  
*Team Techie advances to the arena*  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Ok I want a good clean fight. . . Ok never mind fight as dirty as you want. Team Captains, do you want to fight One on One or free for all?  
  
Captain Commando: One on One?  
  
Morrigan: Sounds good to me.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Ok match 1 Lillith vs Hayato! Let's get it on!  
  
Lillith extended her wings and flew at Hayato as soon as the match started. Hayato didn't even get a chance to unsheathe his plasma sword. Lillith started with a strong offensive of punches and kicks. Lillith hovered slightly above the ground as she struck at Hayato.  
  
Lillith: Am I too much for you?  
  
Hayato: I can handle anything you dish out.  
  
Lillith punched at Hayato's face and he caught her first. He punched her in the stomach and sent her flying back a few feet. The punch surprised Lillith a bit but didn't knock her down. With a burst of speed Hayato ran at Lillith with his plasma sword extended. He swung at her neck with a horizontal slash. Lillith ducked under the attack and Hayato followed up with a vertical strike which Lillith sidestepped.  
  
Lillith floated a few feet above the ground and kicked Hayato in the face. Hayato was stunned momentarily. Lillith tried to kick him in the face once again, but Hayato grabbed her leg and pulled her down from the air, and slammed her on the ground. Hayato held on to her leg and then began to swing her around and around.  
  
Hayato: Right now is where I should say something cliché like lets go for a spin!  
  
Hayato released Lillith and threw her very far away. She hit the ground hard and slid to the edge of the arena. She looked hurt but still tried to stand up.  
  
Hayato: Learn to stay down! RASETSUZAN!  
  
Hayato swung his sword vertically and a wave of blue energy rushed toward Lillith. She couldn't move out of the way in time so the energy hit her dead on and knocked her out of the ring.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Lillith has been eliminated by Hayato! Match 2 Felicia versus Hayato! Lets get it on!  
  
Hayato: Bring it.  
  
Felicia: Sure thing.  
  
Hayato rushed at Felicia and sliced at her furiously. Felicia dodged each attack with ease. Felicia has the reflexes of a cat, probably because she is a cat but that's beside the point. She toyed with Hayato as she easily evaded each of his attacks.  
  
Felicia: Missed me! Oops too slow! Try again!  
  
Hayato: Hold still!  
  
Hayato swung his sword with all his might and slashed at Felicia's neck. Felicia ducked under the attack and swept Hayato's leg. Hayato fell to the ground and Felicia put him in an arm bar.  
  
Felicia: Say Uncle!  
  
Felicia began to bend Hayato's arm.  
  
Hayato: AHH! Alright Uncle! Uncle!  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Hayato has been eliminated by Felicia! Match 3 Jin versus Felicia! Let's get it on!  
  
*Hayato left the ring clutching his arm and Jin stepped in*  
  
Jin: Now I'm going to show you why we are called Team Techie. We have the most advanced technology of any fighting team.  
  
Felicia: I thought it was because you're all nerds.  
  
Jin: What!? Ok so if a guy is interested in machines then he's automatically a nerd. You're just like the girls from my high school. I'll show you.  
  
Jin presses a few buttons on a remote control and a huge robot descends from the sky. Jin jumps into the cockpit and prepares to fight.  
  
Felicia: Wait hold on stop the fight! Is this legal?  
  
Referee Mills Lane: I'm almost certain it is legal but if you aren't sure why don't you ask the author of this fan fic?  
  
Felicia: JTurner can he do that?  
  
*JTurner appears out of nowhere*  
  
JTurner: Well yeah. See it says here in paragraph XIII section VI of the Capcom Team Fighting Rule book. All characters have complete access to weapons, skills, techniques, etc. that they would have in any other game that they have appeared in. You have all your techniques, claws, and speed Felicia. And Jin has his . . . big ass robot . . . it's only fair isn't it?  
  
Felicia: So basically I'm screwed?  
  
JTurner: Yeah, pretty much. But good luck anyway!  
  
*JTurner disappears into thin air*  
  
Jin: Are you done whining now? Can we go on?  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Let's get it on!  
  
Jin charged up his laser cannon and shot a huge blast of energy at Felicia. It hit Felicia head on and knocked her completely out of the ring.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Felicia has been eliminated by Jin! Match 4 Morrigan versus Jin.  
  
Morrigan: What you got for me?  
  
Jin: This!  
  
Gatlin guns extended from the front of Jin's robot and began shooting rapidly at Morrigan. Morrigan dodged the bullets and flew into the sky.  
  
Morrigan: SOUL FIST!  
  
Morrigan shot a large fireball from her fist that struck the robot's armor but it didn't seem to damage it at all.  
  
Jin: Oh please! Pitiful.  
  
Jin began to fire off a few lasers into the air. Morrigan flew around them expertly and got in close range of Jin's robot. Morrigan dodged more fire and flew to the back of the robot.  
  
Morrigan: Hmm I wonder what all these wires back here are for?  
  
Jin: NOOOOO!  
  
Morrigan begins to pull and tug at several wires which makes the robot go into a frenzy.  
  
Jin: Oh no it's out of control!  
  
Jin's robot began to do the Macarena.  
  
Morrigan: Oh wow I loved that dance! Can we get some music?  
  
*Suddenly the Macarena begins to play over the loud speakers in the dome. Morrigan begins to sing and do the Macarena.*  
  
Morrigan: I'm not trying to seduce you! When I dance they call me Macarena and the boys they say que soy Buena! They all want me they can't have me! So they all come and dance along with me! Move with me! Chant with me! And if you're good I'll take you home with me! Ladies and gentlemen Los Del Rio!  
  
*The two men from Los Del Rio jump onto the Arena floor*  
  
Los Del Rio: Dale a tu cuerpo Alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena. Hey Macarena!  
  
*Everyone in the audience gets up and starts doing the Macarena*  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Ok Ok enough of this singing and dancing we got a fight to go on with SECURITY!  
  
*A man in a black suit comes and grabs Los Del Rio*  
  
Los Del Rio: AHHHH!  
  
Jins robot stops dancing then explodes shooting Jin into the air. Jin lands on the ground and is knocked unconscious.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Jin has been eliminated by Morrigan! Match 5 Captain Commando versus Morrigan! Let's get it on!  
  
Captain Commano: I'll take this victory for my friends! CAPTAIN CORRIDOR!  
  
Captain Commando: Struck the ground and sent a wave of electrical energy surging toward Morrigan. Morrigan flew over it and landed a few feet from the captain. He rushed at her and punched. Morrigan blocked and countered with a side kick. Captain Commando grabbed her leg. Then he swept her other leg out from under her. She fell to the ground and Captain Commando straddled her. Captain Commando raised his hand in the air. He was ready to strike her and knock her out but something was distracting him. Her cleavage it seemed to be . . . talking to him.  
  
Cleavage: Get up and jump out of the arena. Disqualify yourself!  
  
*Captain Commando went into a daze*  
  
Captain Commando: I must . . . disqualify . . . myself!  
  
He walked off in a zombie like state and proceeded to the edge of the ring.  
  
Captain Commando: Disqualify . . . self!  
  
*Captain Commando jumped off the edge of the arena*  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Morrigan's cleavage has eliminated Captain Commando! The winners of this fight are the Lady Dark Stalkers!  
  
*The crowd went wild and began to go crazy*  
  
Triple R: Hey I'm Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh and I must say that was an amazing match. I warned him about Morrigan's cleavage but he didn't want to listen.  
  
(End of Chapter 1. Hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Capcom Team Fighting Tournament Chapter 2  
  
Triple R: Wow that definitely was an awesome match up. Who would have thought Morrigan's cleavage would have such awesome power?  
  
*Triple R's cell phone begins to ring*  
  
Triple: Hello? Yeah. Yeah. Ok I'll tell them. JTurner says thanks for reading and reviewing this fan fic he really appreciates it and he will be sure to read and review the stories of anyone who leaves him signed reviews. Also why don't you try reading JTurner's first fan fic Clash of Heroes: Square vs Capcom. It's already completed and he is sure you will enjoy it! Well, anyway let's hear a few words from our sponsors!  
  
*T.V Commercial*  
  
A new season of Capcom Idol is approaching! Watch Simon, Randy, and Paula ridicule, reject and publicly humiliate some of your favorite Capcom Characters!  
  
Blanka: Grrr Grrr Grrr roar Grr roar GRRRR!  
  
Simon: I must say that was the worst rendition of Sweet Home Alabama that I have ever heard. Please Mr. Blanka stick to Street Fighting because singing is just not for you.  
  
Randy: I agree.  
  
Paula: Actually I liked it.  
  
Blanka: Grr? RAAAAARRR!!!  
  
*Blanka goes into a rage and starts to destroy everything in the studio*  
  
Triple R: Hello, as you may know I'm Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh better known as Triple R! We are back here in the lovely Capcom Dome Arena! I'm here with Team Resident Evil! Leon, Claire, and Jill how are you today?  
  
Leon, Claire, Jill: Fine, Fine.  
  
Triple R: So how are things in Raccoon City? I hear that it's a little dead there! Hahahaha! Get it? Dead? Zombies? Hahahaha.  
  
Jill: . . . . . . . Do people tell you that you're an ass a lot?  
  
Triple R: All the time.  
  
Jill: I thought so.  
  
Triple R: So, you guys are going up against The Little Bots.  
  
Leon: Yep and we are gonna hit them fast and hard!  
  
Claire: That's right!  
  
Triple R: Well good luck to you all!  
  
Claire: Thanks!  
  
*Team Resident Evil advances to the Arena*  
  
Triple R: Now I get a chance to talk with The Little Bots.  
  
Michael Jackson: Did someone say little boys? Do they want to come to Neverland with me?  
  
Triple R: No Mike I said Little Bots not little boys and . . . How did you get here anyway?  
  
Michael Jackson: I take yoga lessons from Dhalsim. He got me a ticket.  
  
Triple R: Right . . . Ok Mike you're scaring people could you please go where no one can look at you? Thanks.  
  
*Michael Jackson walks off*  
  
Triple R: Well . . . The Little Bots' members are ProtoMan, Roll and everyones favorite blue bomber MegaMan!.  
  
*The crowd flips out*  
  
MegaMan: Hey Triple R!  
  
Triple R: So are you guys worried about the competition at all?  
  
Roll: There's no fear for The Little Bots!  
  
*The crowd gets excited*  
  
Triple R: Well good luck Little Bots!  
  
*The Little Bots make their way to the Arena*  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Ok, So what'll it be Free for All or One on One?  
  
MegaMan: Free for all  
  
Jill: One on One  
  
Referee Mills Lane: We have a disagreement. The match type will be determined by a coin toss. If it's heads then it's free for all if its tails then it's one on one.  
  
*Referee Mills Lane reaches in his pocket and pulls out a quarter. He tosses it up in the air and grabs it*  
  
Referee Mills Lane: It's heads free for all it is. Let's get it on!  
  
ProtoMan: All right!  
  
The match started and neither of the teams wasted any time in "getting it on"  
  
Claire pulled out a combat knife and started slashing at Roll. Roll deflected a slash with an energy shield and knocked Claire off balance. Roll shot a blast of energy at Claire which zoomed past her face as she barely dodged it. Claire tried to pull a Beretta from her holster only to be shot by ProtoMan. Claire was knocked down.  
  
Claire: What?!  
  
ProtoMan: Hey it's free for all not one on one.  
  
Leon: Exactly!  
  
Leon got his sub machine gun and started firing at ProtoMan. ProtoMan dodged the bullets by running circles around Leon.  
  
Leon: Hold still!  
  
Jill: I got him!  
  
Jill got a rocket launcher and shot a barrage of rockets at ProtoMan. ProtoMan did not notice the rockets until it was too late.  
  
ProtoMan: Wha!?  
  
ProtoMan tried to dodge them but the impact blasted him back several feet and damaged him pretty badly. ProtoMan's circuits were exposed and several sparks flew everywhere. He was clearly incapacitated.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: ProtoMan has been eliminated!  
  
Leon:Yeah!  
  
MegaMan: Don't get cocky.  
  
MegaMan used the air shooter which is an attack that creates a large tornado. The tornado spiraled fast and grew larger as it sped toward Leon. Leon was sucked up into the tornado and shot out of the top. Leon flew high into the air screaming.  
  
Leon: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
  
Leon fell outside of the arena and was eliminated from the match  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Leon has been eliminated!  
  
Roll kicked a soccer ball at Claire and knocked her in the head. Claire was pretty dizzy and disoriented.  
  
Roll: MegaMan!  
  
MegaMan: I'm on it Roll  
  
MegaMan shot a crash bomb at Claire's feet. After a second it exploded and knocked her out of the ring.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Claire has been eliminated!  
  
MegaMan: Looks like you're the only one left.  
  
Roll: Just give up.  
  
Jill: Don't count on it I've still got a few tricks left up my sleeve.  
  
Jill pointed to the sky and a flock of crows came and started pecking at MegaMan and Roll.  
  
MegaMan: Since when have you been able to do that!?!?  
  
Jill: Since Marvel vs. Capcom 2  
  
MegaMan: Oh  
  
MegaMan and Roll kept shooting at the crows but they just dodged each blast and kept attacking them both.  
  
MegaMan: Roll get close to me! I have a plan!  
  
Roll got close to MegaMan and he activated his leaf shield. Suddenly a bunch of swirling leaves began to encircle both of them. The birds tried to attack but each time they got close the leaf shield knocked them out.  
  
MegaMan: Time to end this!  
  
MegaMan shot the entire leaf shield at Jill. The hard leaves struck repeatedly as they swirled around her body. When the attack was over the leaves disappeared and Jill knelt down to the ground. She was pretty bruised.  
  
Jill: I give up. I can't win this. Good Fight.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Jill has submitted! This match goes to The Little Bots!  
  
*The crowd cheered and applauded*  
  
MegaMan and Roll picked up ProtoMan and helped him out of the ring. Dr. Light was waiting for them at ringside. He would patch ProtoMan up in time for the next match.  
  
Triple R: Wow I must say that that was a very good match! I was on the edge of my seat! B.B what does the crowd think of this?  
  
*The Camera goes to B.B Hood*  
  
B.B Hood: Well Triple R, I'm about to ask a woman with bad breath what she thought of the fight.  
  
Woman with bad breath: Well I really enjoyed the blah blah blah and when MegaMan did the blah blah blah. Then Jill did the blah blah blah blah blah . . .  
  
*B.B Hood couldn't concentrate because the woman's breath was choking the life out of her. B.B fell to the ground gasping for air but the woman kept talking right in B.B's face.*  
  
B.B Hood: *Cough* Cough*Gasp*Choke Se. . .curity.  
  
*A man in a black suit comes to take the Woman with bad breath away but he is repelled by the stench*  
  
Man in a black suit: Whoa you're on your own with this one.  
  
*Man in a black suit run's off holding his nose.*  
  
*The camera goes back to Triple R*  
  
Triple R: Hmm . . . maybe we should get a medic over there B.B's turning green . . . Oh well it's time for our next match! The next match will be Team Random vs Team Sonic Boom! I'm here with Team Random now which consists of Dante, Samanosuke, and Strider Hiryu!  
  
Dante: Hey Triple R.  
  
Triple R: Hello, now fellas I'm wondering why your team is called Team Random. It just seems really well . . . random.  
  
Strider: Well the author was having trouble finding a common theme to link us all together, so he just got lazy and called us Team Random.  
  
Triple R: Ahh I see, well good luck against Team Sonic Boom!  
  
*Team Random advanced to the arena*  
  
Triple R: Now I'm here with team Sonic Boom! Guile, Charlie, and Cammy! Are you guys ready for action?  
  
Charlie: Of course. Beating Team Random will be too easy.  
  
Triple R: Umm, Charlie?  
  
Charlie: What?  
  
Triple R: Aren't you supposed to be dead?  
  
Charlie: Aww come on gimme a break it's just a fan fic! Give it a rest will ya?  
  
Triple R: Sure whatever you say . . . *Cough* zombie *Cough*  
  
Charlie: What was that?!?  
  
*Charlie was about to hit Triple R but was held back by Cammy and Guile*  
  
Guile: Whoa hold on there buddy.  
  
Cammy: Save it for the ring.  
  
*Team Sonic Boom advances to the ring*  
  
Referee Mills Lane: So what'll it be?  
  
Dante: One on One?  
  
Guile: Fine with me.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: The match style will be one on one! First match Cammy versus Strider! Let's get it on!  
  
Cammy and Strider began to circle each other as if they were feeling each other out. The two stared at each other for a moment then Strider unsheathed his sword and slashed at Cammy. The strike was so fast that if you blinked you would have definitely missed it. Cammy still managed to dodge the slash by doing a back hand spring and landed a few feet away.  
  
Strider: Not bad. You're quicker than I thought.  
  
Cammy: It's the outfit. Less clothes equals less wind resistance.  
  
Strider: Oh.  
  
Cammy leapt through the air and spiraled toward Strider.  
  
Cammy: Cannon Drill!  
  
Strider leapt over the attack with a front flip. Cammy immediately turned around and did a roundhouse kick to Striders head. Strider blocked the attack and countered with a vertical slash which Cammy sidestepped. Cammy knelt down and swung both her legs out to sweep Strider but he jumped over the leg sweep and prepared an over head strike from the air. Cammy saw this and immediately rolled out of the way to avoid Striders sword. Strider missed and struck the ground with his sword. Cammy got up and stared at Strider.  
  
Cammy: Strider?  
  
Strider: What?  
  
Cammy: Whats the capital of Thailand?  
  
Strider: Umm I don't know, what?  
  
Cammy: BANGKOK!  
  
Cammy kicked Strider straight in the crotch.  
  
Strider: OOOOO Owwwww!  
  
Strider reeled over in pain.  
  
Cammy turned her back to Strider and started doing a victory pose.  
  
Cammy: Looks like I'm the winner!  
  
Strider managed to stand up a little and unleashed his Legion attack  
  
Strider: Think again!  
  
Suddenly a pack of mechanical panthers and eagles appeared in the arena and began to stampede. When Cammy noticed the stampede it was too late.  
  
Cammy: AHHHH!  
  
Cammy was nearly crushed by the onslaught of several mechanical beasts. When the dust cleared Cammy lay on the ground.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Hmm she looks out of it. Strider has eliminated Cammy! Match 2 Strider vs. Charlie! Lets get it on!  
  
Strider was still a little hurt from getting kicked in the . . . . you know.  
  
Charlie: It's over . . .  
  
Strider: Wait aren't you dead?  
  
Charlie: ARRRGHHH! What is the matter with you people! It's a fan fic! The author can bring me back if he wants!  
  
Strider: Sure thing . . . *cough* Zombie *cough*  
  
Charlie: That's it I'm pissed! Sonic Boom!  
  
Strider was hit with Charlie's Sonic Boom and was sent sailing out of the ring.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Strider has been eliminated! Match 3 Charlie vs. Samanosuke! Let's get it on!  
  
Samanosuke: Prepare to die! . . . . oh never mind you're already dead . . .  
  
Charlie: ARRRGHHH!  
  
Charlie was enraged and rushed at Samanosuke. Samanosuke unsheated his sword and swung at Charlie but he dodged it and countered with a very strong roundhouse kick to Samanosukes head. Samanosuke fell to the ground and tried to get up quickly but he was met with Charlie's flash kick. Charlies right foot connected with Samanosukes chin as he did a back flip in the air. The kick seemed to launch Samanosuke a few feet up in the air before he fell to the ground with a thud. Charlie was so mad he was practically steaming.  
  
Charlie: I . . . am . . . not . . . a ZOMBIE!  
  
Charlie ran at Samanosuke and prepared his Crossfire Blitz and proceeded to pummel him with several punches and kicks. Samanosuke took every one of these hits and fell to the arena floor. He was no match for the incredibly pissed off Charlie.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Samanosuke has been defeated by the incredibly pissed off Charlie! Match 4 Charlie vs. Dante! Let's get it on!  
  
Charlie: Hmph! That'll teach em to make fun of me!  
  
Dante saw how sensitive Charlie was about the whole "Dead" thing and decided to capitalize on it.  
  
Dante: Hey Charlie, didn't you star in Resident Evil? Oops I'm sorry that was some other Zombie.  
  
Charlie: What!?!?!  
  
Charlie was even madder as he rushed at Dante but he was too fast for Charlie. Dante quickly leapt back as Charlie tried to punch him. Dante was a few feet away from Charlie and continued to mock him.  
  
Dante: Wow, you're really slow. Being dead so long stiffen the joints up?  
  
Charlie: Why you!  
  
Charlie kept running at Dante and trying to punch him but Dante just kept leaping backwards. Dante got close to the edge of the arena but Charlie didn't even realize it.  
  
Charlie: I'm gonna knock you out now!  
  
Charlie ran at Dante full speed and Dante jumped over him. Charlie ran to the edge of the arena and immediately tried to stop himself. He stood at the edge trying to balance himself because he was about to fall off. Dante walked up behind him and simply touched him which pushed him out of the arena.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Charlie has been eliminated! Match 5 Dante vs. Guile! Let's get it on!  
  
Guile: Ready?  
  
Dante: I'm always ready.  
  
Dante unsheathed his sword and held it out in front of him. Guile got into his fighting stance and the two fighters stared coldly at each other. Guile made the first move  
  
Guile: Sonic Boom!  
  
Dante leapt over the Sonic Boom but he was met but Guile's Flash Kick. The kick surprised Dante and knocked him to the ground. He quickly recovered and ran at Guile. Dante unleashed a series of sword strikes which Guile expertly evaded. Dante did an overhead strike but Guile grabbed the hilt of his sword. The two struggled with each other for a moment until Dante kneed Guile in the midsection and pushed him off of him.  
  
Dante: Not bad. I guess I have to do this the hard way.  
  
Guile: What?  
  
Dante put his sword on his back and began his transformation into devil mode. In a matter of seconds a red winged demon stood in front of Guile.  
  
Guile: Oh crap . . .  
  
JTurner: Yeah you're pretty much screwed. Oh wait I'm supposed to be typing this story.  
  
*JTurner disappears*  
  
Dante shot several bolts of lighting from his hands which shocked Guile. Guile slumped to the ground unconscious.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Team Sonic Boom has been eliminated! The match goes to Team Random!  
  
*The crowd goes wild*  
  
Triple R: I'm Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh and I must say that this has been another great match in the Capcom Dome Arena! I can't wait to see what is going to happen next!  
  
(End of Chapter 2. Again thanks for reading and reviewing) 


	3. Chapter 3

Capcom Team Fighting Tournament Chapter 3  
  
Triple R: Hello, everyone! We are here in the Capcom Dome Arena! Team Sonic Boom just met a crushing defeat at the hands of Team Random!  
  
*The crowd goes wild*  
  
Triple R: JTurner has met with the author Hayabusa Will and they have come up with a way to get more people to read this story! Yaoi! Yaoi fics have the most reviews! So with out further ado here's Yaoi  
  


* * *

  
*A small pokemon type creature named Yaoi appears out of nowhere*  
  
Yaoi: Yaoi! Yao yao yao yao yaoi!  
  
(A/n think of a little blue bird type pokemon)  
  
Triple R: Oh isn't he cute?!? Now that we have Yaoi in our fic then everyone will want to read it!  
  
*Triple R bends down to pet Yaoi*  
  
Triple R: Aww he looks like a little pokemon.  
  
Ash Ketchum: I gotta catch that pokemon!  
  
Triple R: Umm Ash how did you get here?  
  
*Ash ignored Triple R and grabbed a pokeball from his backpack.*  
  
Ash Ketchum: Go pokeball!  
  
Yaoi: Yaoi?  
  
*Ash threw the pokeball at Yaoi. Yaoi blew really hard and produced a strong wind that blew the pokeball back toward Ash. The pokeball hit Ash in the head really hard and knocked him unconscious. Triple R just looked at Ash lying unconscious on the ground.*  
  
Triple R: Seriously we need better security or something. All these people just keep showing up out of nowhere. Well anyway here is another word from our sponsors!  
  
Yaoi: Yaoi!  
  
*T.V Commercial*  
  
Vega: Hello, I'm Vega and there is a 99.9 percent chance that I am more beautiful than you. Ok, I joke there is a 100 percent chance. But anyway since you are not as beautiful as I am then you probably don't have gorgeous women throwing themselves at you.  
  
*Two beautiful women are thrown through the air and land at Vega's feet*  
  
Vega: It's just an expression you imbeciles . . . . anyway I have decided to help those less fortunate ugly people by giving them the VEGA MASK!  
  
*Vega pulls out a paper bag with a picture of his face stapled to it*  
  
Vega: Using state of the art technology employed by today's top scientist you too can have my face! Just listen to a satisfied customer!  
  
Ugly Man: Thanks to the Vega Mask I got myself a cutie!  
  
*Ugly Man puts on the Vega Mask and a supermodel walks up to him*  
  
Supermodel: Hey there good looking!  
  
*Ugly Man gives thumbs up to the camera*  
  
Vega: See it works! If you call in the next five minutes you'll get a bottle of Vega Musk! For that extra sweet scent to attract the ladies!  
  
Call 555-2370 that's 555-2370 buy the Vega Mask now for 500 Zenni and receive the Vega Musk for absolutely free!  
  
*End of Commercial*  
  
*The camera goes back to Triple R who is talking on his cell phone*  
  
Triple R: Yes, did I call in time to get the Vega Musk? . . . . Whoa, ok back to me ha ha . . . why don't you guys tell me when I'm on the air?  
  
Camera Man: So you'll look like an idiot.  
  
Triple R: Oh ok. Well the next match will be between team Final Fight and Team Hadoken! Guy, Maki, Cody how are you today?  
  
Guy: Hey Triple R.  
  
Maki: Hiya.  
  
Cody: Hey  
  
Triple R: You guys are in for a tough fight! Your opponents are Ryu, Ken, and Sakura! Very tough opponents!  
  
Cody: We know.  
  
Triple R: Well good luck to you and hopefully this won't be your final fight! Hahahaha! Get it Final Fight?  
  
*Cody, Guy, and Maki give Triple R blank stares*  
  
Triple R: . . . . I know . . . I'm an idiot.  
  
Maki: I was thinking you're an ass.  
  
*Maki, Guy, and Cody make their way to the arena*  
  
Triple R: I'm here with three of Capcom's favorite Shotokan Fighters! Ryu, Ken, and Sakura!  
  
*The crowd goes wild*  
  
Sakura: Hey there!  
  
Ken: What's up?  
  
Ryu: Hello.  
  
Triple R: So what's your plan to win this match?  
  
Ryu: The fight is all that matters.  
  
Ken: Don't listen to him we are going to destroy them!  
  
*The crowd cheers*  
  
Triple R: Well good luck team Hadoken!  
  
*Ryu, Sakura, and Ken go to the arena*  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Ok teams what'll it be?  
  
Ken: Free for all  
  
Cody: Sure  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Ok the match type is set. Teams I want to see some good . . .  
  
Yaoi: Yaoi!  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Actually I was going to say technique. Can someone get this little pokemon out of the ring?  
  
*Triple R walks up and picks up Yaoi*  
  
Triple R: Don't wander off little fella.  
  
*Triple R walks off with Yaoi*  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Let's get it on!  
  
Guy, Cody, and Maki faced off against Ryu, Ken, and Sakura respectively.  
  
Sakura: Whatcha got?  
  
Maki: Hold still and see!  
  
Maki swung her tonfa at Sakura's head. Sakura ducked and Maki followed up with a sidekick which Sakura blocked. The block knocked Maki off balance and Sakura followed up with her Shouken.  
  
Sakura: Shouken!  
  
Sakura's version of the dragon punch knocked Maki back a few feet and Sakura charged up her Hadoken.  
  
Sakura: Hadoken!  
  
A blue stream of energy streaked toward Maki as she dodged it at the last minute.  
  
Maki: You have bad aim school girl!  
  
Sakura: School girl! Well at least I don't dress like that tramp Mai Shiranui!  
  
Maki: What!?!  
  
Sakura: You heard me! Oh I forget you're blonde so I have to say it really slow for you! Yooooouuuuu . . . . dreeeeesssssss . . . . . liiiiiiiikkkkkeeee . . . . aaaaaaaa . . . Tramp! Mai Shiranui wannabe!  
  
Maki was really mad and ran at Sakura preparing to strike her with her tonfa. But she never quite made it there.  
  
Ken: Shinryuken!  
  
Ken hit Maki with his dragon punch and knocked her out cold.  
  
Ken: Nice set up Sakura!  
  
Sakura: No prob!  
  
Cody: Fight me like a man.  
  
Ken dodged Cody's jump kick. Cody followed up with a front kick that connected with Ken's stomach. Ken hit Cody with a fierce punch to his jaw. Cody staggered a little bit then Sakura came to double team Cody. Cody blocked Sakura's combo of punches but was not prepared for Ken's attack.  
  
Ken: Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku!  
  
Ken's flying spin kick knocked Cody to the ground. Guy ran to assist his teammate but was stopped by Ryu.  
  
Ryu blocked Guy's reverse punch and the roundhouse kick that followed. Ryu's standing uppercut connected to Guy's chin. Ryu grabbed the collar of Guy's shirt and threw him over his shoulder. At the same time Ken and Sakura threw Cody. Cody and Guy collided with each other in midair putting them both out of commission.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Team Hadoken has eliminated Team Final Fight!  
  
*The crowd cheers*  
  
*Ken and Sakura take a bow. Ryu simply crosses his arms.*  
  
Triple R: Wow Team Hadoken is the only team so far that has won without any teammates eliminated! That match was truly amazing! B.B lets hear what the crowd has to say about this!  
  
*Camera switches to B.B Hood*  
  
B.B Hood: Hey Triple R I'm here with a man that shouts random things. What did you think of this fight?  
  
Man that shouts random things: I met a ninja that smelled like pee pee!  
  
B.B Hood: Right . . . are you satisfied with the results of this match?  
  
Man that shouts random things: Yaoi!  
  
B.B Hood: ughhh I give up . . . back to you Triple R.  
  
*The Camera goes back to Triple R*  
  
Triple R: Well we are now ready for the next match! The Wrestlers vs. the Darkstalkers!  
  
*Donovan, Talbain, and Demetri walk up to Triple R*  
  
Triple R: So fellas, the Lady Darkstalkers have a team of their own. Any pressure on you guys to one up them?  
  
Talbain: No need. We let our skills speak for themselves.  
  
Demetri: Victory is assured  
  
Triple: Well good luck to you all!  
  
*The Darkstalkers move to the arena and the Wrestlers walk up*  
  
Triple R: I'm here with the Zangief, R.Mika, and Hugo.  
  
The Wrestlers: Hey  
  
Triple R: Since you guys are wrestlers and all I bet your plan is to distract the ref and hit your opponents with a steel chair! Hahahah!  
  
R.Mika: Ummm Triple R you are so silly heh heh.  
  
*R. Mika gives a look to Zangief to and Hugo. You know the look that a person gives when their plan is found out . . .*  
  
Triple R: Well good luck  
  
*The Wrestlers move to the arena*  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Ok teams what'll it be?  
  
Zangief: Free for all!  
  
Donovan: Whatever . . .  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Ok! Let's get it on!  
  
The Wrestler team obviously had a plan going into this match and they set it in motion from the very beginning. R. Mika ran toward Talbain but stopped abruptly as she approached him. Talbain took the bait and leapt toward her but something stopped him.  
  
Zangief: You find out why they call me the Red Cyclone!  
  
Zangief grabbed Talbain by his tail and twirled him around like a . . . cyclone.  
  
Talbain: AAAARRRGGH!  
  
Zangief threw Talbain like a frisbee to Hugo. Hugo caught the flying wolf and hurled him to R.Mika who had run toward the edge of the arena. R.Mika caught him and hurled him out of the ring.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Talbain has been eliminated!  
  
R.Mika: Phase 1 complete!  
  
Hugo: Time for Phase 2!  
  
Now it was obvious that the Wrestlers had an elaborate plan. Hugo signaled to Poison who was standing on the outside of the arena. Phase 2 went into action.  
  
Poison: Hey there you bald cutie! What's up?  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave the arena please.  
  
Referee Mills Lane turned his back to the fight as he talked to Poison. Donovan was ready to strike Zangief with his sword but he was taken out prematurely. R. Mika struck him over the head with a steel chair that was strategically placed on the edge of the arena.  
  
(Note* she did not leave the arena to get the chair. Just in case you were wondering)  
  
Donovan was knocked out cold.  
  
Poison: Well call me later cutie!  
  
*Poison winks at Referee Mills Lane and walked away. Mills Lane turns around to see Donovan knocked out cold.*  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Donovan is eliminated!  
  
Demetri: So sad that you had to resort to your cheesy wrestling antics. Oh well I didn't need those weaklings. I am powerful enough to defeat the three of you myself.  
  
The Wrestlers plan had worked. They wanted to get rid of the others so that they could concentrate on Demetri. The Wrestlers surrounded Demetri and began to circle him. Demetri just stood still in the Center.  
  
Hugo rushed Demetri but he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Demetri: Bat Spin!  
  
Demetri reappeared above Hugo and twirled downward diagonally. Hugo was knocked out.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Hugo has been eliminated!  
  
R. Mika ran to attack Demetri.  
  
Demetri: Chaos Flare!  
  
Demetri shot a bat like projectile that knocked the approaching R. Mika out of the arena.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: R. Mika has been eliminated!  
  
Zangief grabbed Demetri from behind.  
  
Zangief: You like to smell my breath?  
  
Zangief exhaled and Demetri got a whiff of his breath.  
  
Demetri: Is that? GARLIC!?!  
  
Zangief's garlic breath began to weaken Demetri. Zangief then leapt up into the air holding Demetri.  
  
Zangief: Screw Pile Driver!  
  
Zangief twirled in the air and smashed Demetri's head into the ground as he descended. Demetri was incapacitated.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Demetri has been eliminated! This match goes to The Wrestler Team!  
  
*The crowd goes wild*  
  
Triple R: I knew it! I knew they were going to use some type of professional wrestling strategy!  
  
JTurner: Well that's the end of chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think please. I really appreciate your reviews. The next chapters will have more . . .  
  
Yaoi: Yaoi!  
  
JTurner: Well I was going to say fights and comedy but Yaoi is good too . . . 


	4. Chapter 4

Capcom Team Fighting Tournament Chapter 4  
  
Triple R: We are now about to begin the Dome of Elimination! The teams we have left are Team Power, The Lady Darkstalkers, Team Hadoken, Team Random, The Wrestlers, and The Little Bots.  
  
*Michael Jackson runs up*  
  
Michael Jackson: Did someone say little boys?  
  
Triple R: NO! For the last time no one said Little Boys! That's it SECURITY!  
  
*A man in a black suit grabs MJ and drags him off*  
  
Michael Jackson: AHHHHH! Police brutality!  
  
*Triple R watches MJ get taken away then looks back into the camera*  
  
Triple R: Sorry about that folks. Sometimes I have to just put my foot down. Well anyway here are a few words from one of our sponsors.  
  
*T.V Commercial*  
  
Rose: Do you worry about the future? Do you need advice on your love life? Did you just fart? I am Rose and I can answer all of these questions for you. My psychic abilities have helped several people with their problems. Let's take a look at some of them shall we?  
  
*The commercial shifts to a scene of Rose sitting at a desk and talking to people on a speaker phone*  
  
Rose: Hello Caller how can I help you today?  
  
Male Caller: So what are you wearing?  
  
Rose: Excuse me?  
  
Male Caller: Are you naked? I'm buck naked except for a cowboy hat, boots, spurs, handcuffs, and a skillet. Oh yeah I got the pancake mix and bacon too! And I know how to use it baby!  
  
Rose: I'm sorry but you have the wrong hotline.  
  
Caller: Oop's sorry  
  
*next call*  
  
Rose: Hello caller how may I help you?  
  
Female Caller: Yes, there's a guy I like but I'm not sure if he is into me or not. He is always training and doing his martial arts stuff so I just don't know. Sometimes I say to myself Sakura you should just give up on Ryu but I'm just not sure.  
  
(A/N Sakura did not realize she just said her own name out loud)  
  
Rose: Well Sakura let me look into my crystal ball and see . . .  
  
Sakura: What?! How did you know my name?! I thought this was anonymous! I'm so embarrassed!  
  
*Sakura hangs up and dial tone is heard*  
  
Rose: (sigh) Next Caller  
  
Male Caller: Miss Rose I need your help I just can't tell whether I farted or not. I mean it smells like one of mine but it could be someone else's.  
  
*Rose looks into her crystal ball*  
  
Rose: Yes it was you . . .  
  
Male Caller: Thank you Miss Rose!  
  
*Commercial goes back to Rose*  
  
Rose: See how my psychic abilities can help make the best of your life?  
  
Call Miss Rose at 555-0365 that's 555-0365. The first five minutes are free! After that it's 5 Zenni per minute!  
  
*End of Commercial*  
  
Triple R: You are now back here with me, Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh! B.B what's going on in the crowd?  
  
B.B Hood: Well I'm here with a man that spits a lot when he is talking. Sir what were your favorite parts of the preliminaries?  
  
*With every "P" word the man said he launched a ton of spit into B.B's face*  
  
Man That Spits a Lot: I am "pleased" to "profess" that the most "pleasurable" "points" of this "positively" "perfect" display of "power" and "poise" has "pleased"me. "Perhaps" the next rounds will "prove" to be more "pleasant" than the "previous" "preliminaries" which "preceded" it. I would also like to "propose" that the author should "plan" to "put" in more characters that have names "primarily" starting with the letter "P" such as "Pullum" "Purna". My favorite Capcom game would probably be "Power" Stone . . .  
  
*B.B's face was covered in spit*  
  
B.B Hood: THAT'S IT I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU PEOPLE ARE SO WEIRD! I QUIT!  
  
*B.B threw her microphone down and stormed out of the arena*  
  
Triple R: Oh no now who are we going to get to interview the audience?  
  
*Chun Li walks up*  
  
Chun Li: I'll do it!  
  
Triple R: Great!  
  
*Triple R hands her the microphone*  
  
Triple R: Why aren't you competing in the tournament?  
  
Chun Li: What? Oh, Well I didn't want the author to make a fool of me but now I'm feeling kind of left out. So I'll help you interview people!  
  
Triple R: That's great!  
  
*Chun Li walks to the stands*  
  
Triple R: In order to keep this fic from getting way too monotonous JTurner has decided to add a little something to hopefully make things a little more exciting! The Dome of Elimination!  
  
*Triple R points to a dome like cage that was suspended above the arena*  
  
Triple R: All the teams from the preliminaries will face off in a large free for all battle inside the Dome of Elimination! The first two teams that can get a person to climb to the top of the dome will move on to the final match! But of course that won't be easy! Six teams fighting it out in one arena? Oh I'm about to wet my pants just thinking about it!  
  
*Triple R looks down at his pants*  
  
Triple R: Ok still dry. Well before the Dome of Elimination, I am pleased to announce that we have a very special musical guest! Miss Britney Spears!  
  
*Britney Spears walks out to a mic stand that is in the middle of the arena*  
  
Britney Spears: I'm so honored to be here at the Comcap tournament . . .  
  
Random guy from the audience: That's Capcom dummy!  
  
Britney Spears: Whatever . . . well here's an old song of mine. I'm sure you all still love it. Everyone loves me . . .Ahem. Oh Baby Baby, how was I supposed to know! . . .  
  
*Britney begins to start her choreography but gets put out of commission suddenly . . .*  
  
Bison: Psycho Crusher!  
  
Britney Spears: AHHHHHHH!  
  
*Britney his hit dead on by Bison's Psycho Crusher and knocked completely out of the ring. Bison snatches the microphone*  
  
Bison: Who would rather hear me rap than hear ditzy Britney!  
  
*The crowd flips out and goes wild*  
  
Bison: Alright. I may have been eliminated from the tournament but I am still the most evil villain in the Capcom Universe. Dee Jay pump up the bass!  
  
*Dee Jay begins to play Eminem's The Real Slim Shady*  
  
M. Bison:  
  
May I have your attention please?  
  
May I have your attention please?  
  
Will the real M. Bison please stand up?  
  
I repeat will the real M. Bison please stand up?  
  
We're gonna have a problem here . . .  
  
Y'all act like you never seen a Evil Villain before  
  
Jaws all on the floor like Ken and Ryu just burst in the door  
  
And started whoopin my ass worse than before  
  
They settled the score, Hitting me with Hadoken's  
  
It's the return of the... "ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,  
  
He didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"  
  
And Charlie Nash said... nothing you idiots!  
  
Charlie Nash is dead, I killed him Thailand!  
  
Fighting game women love Big "M"  
  
Chigga chigga chigga "M. Bison, I'm sick of him  
  
Look at him, walkin around grabbin his you-know-what  
  
Flippin the you-know-who," "yeah, but his chins huge though!"  
  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
  
But no worse, than what's goin on in the Capcom board room  
  
Sometimes, I wanna take over the world with shadowloo, but can't  
  
But it's cool for Gill to walk around in underoos  
  
"M. Bison's down with this, M. Bison's down with this"  
  
And if you're lucky, I won't kill you and throw a fit  
  
And that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
  
And expect them not to even know what a fatality is  
  
Of course they gonna know what a death is  
  
By the time they hit fourth grade  
  
They got Mortal Kombat now don't they?  
  
"we ain't nothing but actors.." well, some of us characters  
  
Who take over the world, like evil bastards  
  
But if we can walk around in underpants and pantyhose  
  
Then there's no reason that Guy and Cody can't elope  
  
but if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote  
  
Kids wipe your snotty nose, sing the chorus and it goes!  
  
I'm M. Bison, yes I'm the real Bison  
  
All you other M. Bison's should just stop trying  
  
So won't the real M. Bison please stand up,  
  
Please stand up, please stand up?  
  
*The crowd begins to stand up and go wild*  
  
I'm M. Bison, yes I'm the real Bison  
  
All you other M. Bison's should just stop trying  
  
So won't the real M. Bison please stand up,  
  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Akuma don't need Psycho Power to kill people  
  
Well I do, so f@#k him and f@#k you too!  
  
You think I give a damn about Cammy? Half of my dolls can't even stomach me, let alone stand me  
  
"but M, what if they did, wouldn't it be weird?"  
  
Why? So you guys can all cringe in fear?  
  
Like when I beat the crap out of Britney Spears!  
  
Karin Kanzaki better switch me chairs  
  
So I can sit next to Dan Hibiki and Adon  
  
And hear 'em argue who sucks worse than Sean  
  
You little bitches, didn't put me in street fighter 3 "yeah, he's cool, but I think he's overused hee-hee!"  
  
I should be the star of Marvel vs Capcom 3  
  
And show the whole world why you gave big "M" a CD  
  
I'm sick of you little Martial Arts dudes, all you do is annoy me  
  
So I have been sent here to destroy you  
  
And there's a million of us just like me  
  
Who cuss like me; who just don't give a f@#k like me  
  
Who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me  
  
And just might be the next best thing but not quite me!  
  
I'm M. Bison, yes I'm the real Bison  
  
All you other M. Bison's should just stop trying  
  
So won't the real M. Bison please stand up,  
  
Please stand up, please stand up?  
  
I'm M. Bison, yes I'm the real Bison  
  
All you other M. Bison's should just stop trying  
  
So won't the real M. Bison please stand up,  
  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only seen in the  
  
Games you play with your friends inside your living room  
  
The only difference is I got the balls to beat up  
  
On all of y'all and I don't gotta be false or sugarcoated at all  
  
I just get on the mic and spit it  
  
And whether you like to admit it I just did it  
  
Better than ninety percent of you villains out can  
  
Then you wonder why I like to clobber people in the head with mic stands  
  
It's funny; cause at the rate i'm goin when i'm thirty  
  
I'll be the only villain in the nursin home flirting  
  
Pinchin nurses asses with my psycho powers perfect  
  
And I'm jokin but I wonder why the psycho drive isn't working?  
  
And every single person is a M. Bison lurkin  
  
He could be workin at burger king, plottin to take over things  
  
or in the parkin lot, circling  
  
Screaming "Wow this song sucks!"  
  
With his windows down and his system up  
  
So, will the real Bison please stand up?  
  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up?  
  
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
  
And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
I'm M. Bison, yes I'm the real Bison  
  
All you other M. Bison's should just stop trying  
  
So won't the real M. Bison please stand up,  
  
Please stand up, please stand up?  
  
I'm M. Bison, yes I'm the real Bison  
  
All you other M. Bison's should just stop trying  
  
So won't the real M. Bison please stand up,  
  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Ha ha  
  
Guess there's a M.Bison in all of us  
  
Let's all stand up!  
  
*The song fades out and the crowd is still going wild*  
  
Triple R: Wow that was . . . completely random . . . but cool. I kind of wish he hadn't knocked out Britney like that. I was hoping me and her could get married for about 55 hours or so . . . Oh well. It's time for the moment everyone has been waiting for! The Dome of Elimination!  
  
*The Dome Cage above the arena is lowered*  
  
Triple R: Six teams going head to head in a Cage. The first two teams with members that reach the top of the cage and exit will be going to the final match!  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Ok teams you understand the rules? Once you're inside the cage the only way to win is to get at least one team member to the top of the cage.  
  
*All six teams go inside the cage*  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Let's get it on!  
  
A huge Melee erupted inside the Dome of Elimination. All six teams were fighting it out at the same time.  
  
Mega Man: Little Bots let's go!  
  
Mega Man, Roll and Proto Man lunged into the fray and attacked whoever they could. Mega Man hit Samanosuke with a blast from his buster gun. Samanosuke flew back and was knocked into Felicia.  
  
Felicia: Ow get off of me!  
  
Felica clawed at Samanosuke and then pushed him away but then she was grabbed from behind by R. Mika.  
  
Felicia: Let go of me Thunder Thigh's!  
  
R. Mika: Ok I'll let go of you Kitty but you won't land on your feet!  
  
R. Mika picked Felicia up and held her over her head. She then hurled her into the steel cage.  
  
Sakura: Hadoken!  
  
R. Mika was hit by Sakura's attack and fell to the ground. Hugo prepared to grab Sakura from behind . . .  
  
Ryu: Shoryuken!  
  
Ryu knocked Hugo back with the dragon punch then followed up with a Whirlwind kick.  
  
Ryu: Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku  
  
Each kick struck Hugo on the side of his face.  
  
Mega Man activated his Leaf shield as Dante let loose a barrage of bullets from Ebony and Ivory. Meanwhile Roll shot randomly into the crowd of fighters.  
  
Zangief: Sorry little girl!  
  
Zangief grabbed Roll from behind and hurled her through the air.  
  
Mega Man: Roll!  
  
Mega Man ran, jumped through the air and grabbed Roll before she hit the ground.  
  
Mega Man: Are you ok?  
  
Roll: Yeah.  
  
Morrigan: Not for long Soul Fist!  
  
Morrigan's fireball struck Mega Man and Roll head on.  
  
Morrigan: Two for the price of one! Who's next?  
  
Zangief: Me!  
  
Zangief ran at Morrigan and tried to grab her but she flew over his head.  
  
Morrigan: A man! Great! My cleavage can take over from here.  
  
Morrigans cleavage began to speak to Zangief.  
  
Cleavage: Look at me! You will do my bidding!  
  
Zangief looked at her cleavage for a moment then started laughing hysterically.  
  
Zangief: Ahahahaha! Didn't you know? Zangief the Red Cyclone is . . . GAY! It was confirmed by Capcom! Your cleavage tricks won't work on me!  
  
Morrigan: What do you mean you're gay!?!?  
  
Zangief: It means I like men . . .  
  
Morrigan: I know what it means! It's just that I've never been rejected before . . .  
  
Morrigan held her hands in her face then began to cry.  
  
Zangief: Oh it's ok . . .  
  
Zangief began to pat her on the back.  
  
Zangief: It's ok for me to slam you into the arena!  
  
Zangief grabbed Morrigan and slammed her head first into the ground!  
  
Zangief: I am the Red Cyclone!  
  
Zangief held his arms up in a victory pose but not for long . . .  
  
Lillith: Shining Blade!  
  
The uppercut stunned Zangief for a moment. He then rushed toward Lillith.  
  
Ken: Shinryuken!  
  
Ken's fiery version of the dragon punch knocked Zangief out.  
  
Ken: Take that Red Cyclone!  
  
Strider teleported behind Ken and prepared to slash him.  
  
Sakura: Ken behind you!  
  
Ken ducked and Striders slash missed. Strider began to slash furiously at Ken but Ken dodged each attack. Strider jumped up into the air and prepared an overhead strike.  
  
Proto Man: Eat this!  
  
Proto Man shot Strider in the air and he fell to the ground. Ken looked at Proto Man.  
  
Ken: Thanks buddy . . . . Hadoken!  
  
Ken knocked out Proto Man with the Hadoken.  
  
Ken: Hahaha!  
  
Dante: I wouldn't laugh so soon!  
  
Dante entered Devil Trigger mode and shot lightning at Ken.  
  
Ken: Ahhhh!  
  
Ken fell to the ground.  
  
Lillith tried to attack Dante from behind but he shot her down too.  
  
Sakura: Hadoken!  
  
Ryu: Hadoken!  
  
Sakura and Ryu's energy combined and sped toward Dante. He was hit head on by the attack and knocked down.  
  
Dan, Adon and Sean had already begun climbing the Cage while everyone was beating up on each other.  
  
Dan: Adon give Sean a boost! Sean you jump as far as you can go!  
  
Sean: Why do I have to jump?  
  
Dan: Because you have basketball experience!  
  
Sean: Oh yeah.  
  
Adon gave Sean a boost and he jumped as far as he could. He then began to climb toward the top of the cage.  
  
Ryu: Sakura! Jump!  
  
Ryu gave Sakura a boost. She jumped on the side of the cage and began to advance.  
  
Sean reached the top of the cage first and exited.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: We have our first team to go to the final's! Team Power!  
  
*The crowd yell's and applauds*  
  
Not long after that Sakura made it to the top.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Our second team is Team Hadoken!  
  
*The crowd yell's and applauds*  
  
Triple R: Wow what an upset! Team Power has made it further than anyone expected! Looks like they have to take on the seasoned Team Hadoken! I can't wait to see what is going to happen next! I just might wet my pants!  
  
*Triple R Looks down at his pants*  
  
Triple R: Uh oh.  
  
(End of Chapter 4)  
  
JTurner: Hey people once again I want to thank everyone for reviewing this fic. Mad about Dan, Adon, and Sean making it to the finals? Yeah I know what you're thinking . . . please don't flame me. It is a humor fic after all. There has to be some comedy in the fact that three joke characters made it right?  
  
*Hears crickets chirping*  
  
JTurner: Ok, maybe I'm the only one that finds that funny . . .  
  
People that have reviewed at this point: Hayabusa Will, Miguel Gama, CMK TacTican, Chan Yoruyamatiha, Lyrix of Azn Ethix, and Trutenor. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Capcom Team Fighting Tournament  
  
Triple R: You are back here with Triple R in the lovely Capcom Dome Arena and I have a new pair of pants! If you are just tuning in folks I must say that you have missed several spectacular fights, random celebrities getting escorted out by security, and evil villains that are starting a rap career!  
  
Yaoi: Yaoi!  
  
Triple R: Oh yeah and pokemon like creatures that flap their wings and yell yaoi!  
  
Yaoi: Yaoi!  
  
Triple R: B.B Hood, our last co-host, quit recently so we have Chun Li Xiang filling in for her! Chun Li what's going on in the audience?  
  
*camera switches to Chun Li in the audience*  
  
Chun Li: Well I'm here with a few disappointed Morrigan fans that really wanted to see her team go to the finals.  
  
Morrigan Fan #1: Morrigan lost oh no!  
  
Morrigan Fan #2: Oh no!  
  
Morrigan Fan #3: Oh no!  
  
*The Kool aid guy bursts through a wall*  
  
Kool Aid Guy: OHHHH YEAAHHH!!!  
  
*Everyone gives the Kool Aid Guy an odd stare*  
  
Chun Li: Hold on stop the fan fic! JTurner seriously that joke was so ripped off from Family Guy!  
  
*JTurner appears out of nowhere*  
  
JTurner: I know but I just couldn't resist.  
  
*Chun Li stares at JTurner coldy*  
  
JTurner: Should I walk away with my head held down in shame now?  
  
Chun Li: Yes . . .  
  
*JTurner walks away with his head held down in shame.*  
  
Chun Li: Back to you Triple R.  
  
*Camera goes back to Triple R near the arena*  
  
Triple R: Alrighty then here is a word from one of our proud sponsors!  
  
*T.V Commercial*  
  
Mike Haggar: Hello I'm Mike Haggar former pro wrestler and the current Mayor of Metro City. I am running for Governor and I expect everyone to vote for me. Now I bet you're wondering "Mr. Haggar why should I vote for you?" Well you should vote for me because . . . I'LL BODY SLAM YOU IF YOU DON'T!!  
  
*Haggar runs and grabs a random guy and slams him into the ground. The song by Stroke 9 "How many people want to kick some ass" from the movie Jay and Silent Bob Strikes Back begins to play.*  
  
(A/N the song lyrics are in parenthesis. Just imagine the song lyrics playing in the background of the commercial)  
  
Mike Haggar: Want to find out what happens to you if you don't vote for me?  
  
(How many people want to kick some ass?)  
  
*The scene switches to Haggar walking up to houses and knocking on doors with a list in his hand.*  
  
(I do I do)  
  
Mike Haggar: Hello sir, did you vote for me?  
  
(How many people sick of holding back?)  
  
Some Guy: Umm no I voted for the other guy  
  
(I am)  
  
Haggar: OK  
  
(Well I am too!)  
  
*Haggar grabs the guy by his shirt and throws him on the ground. Haggar picks the guy up off the ground then does a suplex.*  
  
Mike Haggar: And don't think you can hide from me I'll find you!  
  
*Scene goes to a man and woman hiding in a dumpster.*  
  
Woman: Think its safe?  
  
(And how many people sick of holding back?)  
  
Man: I'll go check.  
  
(I am I am)  
  
*The man climbs out of the dumpster and looks around.*  
  
Man: I think it's safe.  
  
(And how many people want to kick some ass?)  
  
*The woman starts to climb out of the dumpster then all of a sudden Haggar comes out of nowhere and football tackles the man.*  
  
(I would if I could! But I'm really just a sensitive artist!)  
  
*Scene goes back to Haggar*  
  
Mike Haggar: So remember when the time comes vote for me . . . OR ELSE!  
  
This commercial paid for and approved by the committee to elect Mike Haggar for governor. Vote for Haggar or he'll kick your ass!  
  
*End of Commercial*  
  
Triple R: Right . . . well that was interesting. It won't be long folks the final match will begin between Team Power and Team Hadoken! Boy I can't wait! It'll just be a little while longer folks!  
  
*Meanwhile in Team Powers locker room*  
  
Sean: Dan seriously should you be eating all those chili dogs now? We have a match in a little while.  
  
Dan: Winning all those fights has made me really hungry! I need energy in order for the Saikyo groove to be at its peak.  
  
Adon: Dan you're going to be farting like crazy after this and I don't want to be around when you do.  
  
*In Team Hadoken's Locker room Akuma lies in wait for Sakura, Ryu, and Ken to return*  
  
Akuma: I may have lost the tournament but the world will know the true power of the Ansatsuken style!  
  
*Just then Team Hadoken walked into their locker Room*  
  
Ryu: Akuma what are you doing here?!  
  
Akuma: All of you embrace your dark powers!  
  
*Akuma's body began to glow with a dark energy. He outstretched his arms and shot several bolts of dark energy into Sakura, Ryu, and Ken's body. They all jerked about a bit and then finally they were all overcome by the dark power.*  
  
Evil Ryu: I am Evil Ryu!  
  
Dark Sakura: Dark Sakura!  
  
Violent Ken: Violent Ken!  
  
Akuma: Heh heh heh. Now go show the world the true power of the Ansatsuken style. Oh yeah and do something to the author of this fic . . . he made me lose to joke characters.  
  
*The new team Hadoken left to wreak havoc in the arena and capture the author. Yaoi saw everything through a window and flew off to tell Triple R*  
  
Triple R: Well looks like Team Poser is here and they are ready to fight!  
  
Dan: That's Team Power! Not Poser!  
  
Triple R: Whatever. I wonder why Team Hadoken is taking so long?  
  
*Yaoi flys up to Triple R and tries to warn him about what happened*  
  
Yaoi: Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi, YAOI, Yaoi!  
  
Triple R: Yaoi what are you talking about? What's wrong?  
  
Yaoi: Yaoi, Yaoi, YAOI!  
  
Triple R: Timmy's stuck in a well?  
  
*Yaoi starts to get really pissed at Triple R*  
  
Yaoi: Akuma just turned Ryu, Ken, and Sakura into evil versions of themselves and they plan to hurt JTurner you frickin moron!  
  
Triple R: Oh crap . . . that's not good.  
  
*Just then Evil Ryu, Dark Sakura, and Violent Ken walk into the arena. They have JTurner captured and tied up really tight.  
  
Triple R: Oh no! This isn't how this fic is supposed to go!  
  
Dark Sakura: No one is to leave this arena or JTurner gets it!  
  
Triple R: Gets what?  
  
Dark Sakura: What do you mean?  
  
Triple R: What does he get?  
  
Dark Sakura: Huh? He gets "it"  
  
Triple R: What's "it"?  
  
JTurner: She means kill me Triple R . . .  
  
Dark Sakura: Actually we were going to lock you into a room and make you watch Britney Spears videos but killing you sounds more fun!  
  
JTurner: Dang . . .  
  
Evil Ryu: We are here to destroy Team Power for disgracing the Ansatsuken Style. They will pay with their lives!  
  
Triple R: Oh no folk's things aren't looking to good here at the Capcom Dome Arena. Team Hadoken has let their dark hidden powers take over them and well, they aren't being very nice! The only people who can save us are Team Power . . . . we're screwed.  
  
JTurner: Pretty much.  
  
Triple R: How did they manage to capture you anyway?  
  
Violent Ken: We caught him moping around with his head held down in shame.  
  
Triple R: Oh . . . well let's begin the battle that will decide our fate!  
  
*Both of the teams proceeded to the arena*  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Well, it's time for the final fight of this tournament. The final battle will be free for all. Ready? Let's get it on!  
  
Team Power was pretty intimidated by the evil Team Hadoken but they started out with a strong offensive anyway.  
  
Adon rushed Violent Ken. His first two punches were dodged rather easily. Adon followed up with a sweeping kick to Ken's foot but Violent Ken simply lifted his leg up and the attack missed. Violent Ken did a roundhouse kick to side of Adon's face. Adon was hit very hard by the kick and landed on the ground. Just as he was about to get up Violent Ken stomped him down again.  
  
Violent Ken: You're going to suffer! Heh heh heh  
  
Sean ran to aid Adon but was stopped by Dark Sakura.  
  
Dark Sakura: Shouken!  
  
Her uppercut hit Sean dead on and put him to the ground. Dark Sakura then ran toward the fallen Sean. Sean reacted very quickly and kicked her feet out from under her as she approached him. Dark Sakura hit the ground and Sean tried to capitalize on her fall but she got up very quickly.  
  
Dark Sakura: Hadoken!  
  
Dark Sakura's Fireball attack connected right to Sean's midsection and he was hurled back several feet.  
  
Dan squared off against Evil Ryu and he wasn't doing so well.  
  
Dan: Gadoken!  
  
Dan's puny fire ball flew toward Evil Ryu. Evil Ryu didn't try to move or dodge he simply stood in one spot and the fireball fizzled away.  
  
Dan: . . . I really have to work on that attack . . .  
  
Evil Ryu prepared his attack next.  
  
Evil Ryu: Hadoken!  
  
A large ball of blue energy sped toward Dan. Dan leapt over it and Evil Ryu hit him with the dragon punch while he was in the air.  
  
Evil Ryu: Shoryuken!  
  
Evil Ryu's fist connected to Dan's chin and he came crashing to the arena floor.  
  
Team Power was pretty much demolished. Evil Ryu, Dark Sakura, and Violent Ken stood over them and taunted.  
  
Violent Ken: No challenge at all.  
  
Dark Sakura: Let's finish them quickly I'm bored.  
  
Evil Ryu: It's the end for you all. Time to send your souls to hell!  
  
Evil Ryu prepared to use the Shun goku satsu and send Team Powers souls to hell but he was interrupted by Dan.  
  
Dan: Ha hah hah hah hah  
  
Evil Ryu: Quiet weakling.  
  
Dan: AH HA HAH HAHAHA!  
  
Sean: Dan why are you laughing we are about to die here!?!  
  
Dan: You guys underestimated the power of the Saikyo groove! I still have one trick up my sleeve! It's too bad for you that I filled up on chili dogs earlier today! Now for the ultimate attack!  
  
Dan got up quickly and pointed his butt in the direction of Evil Ryu, Violent Ken, and Dark Sakura.  
  
Dan: FART-DOKEN!  
  
Dan farted and lit the fart with a fireball. A massive explosion filled the arena and knocked Evil Ryu, Violent Ken, and Dark Sakura completely out of the ring. They landed on the ground hard. They were hurt but it looked like they were knocked back to their original selves.  
  
Referee Mills Lane: Team Power has defeated Team Hadoken! Team Power is the winner of the Capcom Team Fighting Tournament!!!  
  
*The crowd began to go crazy. Everyone cheered for the new champions Dan, Sean and Adon*  
  
Triple R: Oh wow! I can't believe they did it! Team Power has won this entire event! No one would have put their money on them to win! Guy's how do you feel right now?  
  
Adon: I feel great!  
  
Sean: Me too  
  
Dan: I think I messed my pants!  
  
*Dan ran off to the bathroom*  
  
Triple R: There you have it folks. The winners are Team Power!  
  
*The other participants of the tournament and several people in the audience begin to walk down to the arena*  
  
Morrigan: I know! Everybody let's all do the Macarena! Hit it Dee Jay!  
  
*Dee Jay begins to play the Macarena over the loud speakers and everyone does the dance in the arena*  
  
Morrigan: I'm not trying to seduce you! When I dance they call me Macarena and the boys they say que soy Buena! They all want me they can't have me! So they all come and dance along with me! Move with me! Chant with me! And if you're good I'll take you home with me!  
  
*Everyone is doing the Macarena and having a good time. Triple R interviews JTurner while everyone is dancing in the background*  
  
Triple R: JTurner you finally finished this fic. What are your plans for the future?  
  
JTurner: Well, I have a few ideas for stories that I want to do. I really want to work on a sequel to my story Clash of Heroes: Square vs Capcom someday.  
  
Triple R: Yeah I read that. Man with dream matchups like Volt vs Zangief, Sakura vs Yuffie, Tifa vs Chun Li, and Cloud vs Dante, how could someone not want to read that fic?!?  
  
JTurner: Seriously. I'm thinking about working on a Devil May Cry fic next.  
  
Triple R: Cool do you think I can be in it?  
  
JTurner: Sure you could make a cameo appearance.  
  
Triple R: That's great. There anyone you want to thank?  
  
JTurner: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story! I really appreciate your support. I've read fics by each of you and they are all very good. I'll continue to support you in the future and hopefully you will do the same for me.  
  
(The End) 


End file.
